shamelessfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Shameless (UK)
Shameless UK è la prima serie televisiva, la quale ha dato inizio al tutto, prodotto dalla Company Pictures per Canale 4, la prima stagione composta da sette episodi è stata trasmessa in onda il 13 gennaio 2004. Il dramma della commedia, incentrato sulla sottoclasse britannica e sulla cultura della classe lavoratrice, è stato acclamato dalla critica da varie sezioni dei media britannici, tra cui The Sun e Newsnight Review su BBC Two. Il programma è stato creato e parzialmente scritto da Paul Abbott. La seire è stata ufficialmente annunciata per essere terminata dopo la sua 11° stagione da Canale 4 il 9 ottobre 2012. La serie finale è iniziata il 26 febbraio 2013 e si è conclusa il 28 maggio 2013, la quale lo show festeggiò il suo decimo anno di produzione. Trama The series originally charted the lives of Frank Gallagher, an intelligent but wasteful alcoholic, and his large, dysfunctional family, but as the show progressed it also widened the scope to include other occupants of the Chatsworth Estate. Central characters in the Gallagher family include eldest daughter Fiona (S1.1 - S2.11), eldest son 'Lip' (1.1 - 5.1), plus younger Ian (S1.1 - S7.16), Carl, Debbie (S1.1 - S6.16), Liam (S1.1 - S8.5) and baby Stella who grows up as the show continues. The Gallagher family reside at 2, Windsor Gardens on the fictional Chatsworth Estate, a council estate in Stretford, near Manchester. Originally, the show was filmed on location on a council estate in West Gorton and in the Pie Factory Studios in Salford. Since Series 5, the show has been filmed from a purpose built set on the Roundthorn Industrial Estate in South Manchester on the site of an old Umbro warehouse, and around Wythenshawe and Sale. Riepilogo Series 1 consisted of eight episodes ending with a Christmas Special (23 December 2004). Series 2 followed with a longer run of ten episodes (4 January – 8 March 2005). Channel 4 introduced 'First Look' to their scheduling of Shameless from Series 2 onwards, enabling viewers to see all but the first episode a week early on their sister channel E4. The preview screening immediately following the Channel 4 episode, allowing two consecutive episodes to be watched in quick succession. Series 3 began with a New Year special (3 January 2006), with seven further episodes (10 January – 21 February 2006) completing the run. Series 4 comprised eight episodes (9 January – 27 February 2007), but it was also announced that Series 5 would see the series expanded to sixteen episodes (1 January – 15 April 2008). Series 6 continued the lengthened sixteen-episode format (27 January – 12 May 2009). Series 7 began on 26 January 2010, and introduced Pauline McLynn and Valerie Lilley as daughter and mother Libbyand Patty Croker. It again consisted of sixteen episodes. Series 8 began on 10 January 2011, and was the longest series run, with 22 episodes. Channel 4 broke Series 8 into two parts, with separate over arching storylines, with Episodes 1 to 13 being shown between 10 January 2011 and 8 March 2011 and Episodes 14 to 22 being shown between 30 August 2011 and October 25, 2011. Some scenes in Series 8 were filmed in Lancashire. Series 9 began airing on 9 January 2012. It was meant to continue the format of 22 episodes split into two parts of 11 with a break in between. However, in August 2012 it was announced that after the first 11 episodes aired and the break had finished Series 10 would begin instead. The reasons for this change are unknown. Series 10 began airing on 12 September 2012. Creator and executive producer Paul Abbott was said to be taking a more active role than he had in recent years.[2] Series 11 was the final series, with a run of 14 episodes, and aired from 26 February 2013, with the final episode shown on 28 May 2013. A number of former cast members returned for the final episode. Ricezione critica In April 2005, the programme's first series won the Best Drama Series category at the British Academy Television Awards. It was also nominated for 'Best British Drama' at the 'National Television Awards 2007', but lost out to Doctor Who. Shameless won an award at the 'Royal Television Awards Society North West Awards 2007' where it beat Coronation Street to the 'Best Continuing Drama Award'. Shameless has won over 30 awards in its run at major ceremonies worldwide including: BAFTA, RTS, International Emmys, Monte Carlo TV Festival, Prix Italia, Broadcast Press Guild, South Bank Show Awards, British Comedy Awards, Broadcast Awards, Indie Awards, RTS North West Awards, Irish Film & Television Awards, Televisual's Bull Dogs, Remark Awards and a British Sign Language Award and a MIND Mental Health Media Award for specific storylines. The programme has been sold overseas, where it airs on channels such as SBS One (Australia), UKTV (New Zealand), Acht (Belgium), Showcase Television (Canada), Virgin 17 (France), Nederland 3 (Netherlands), YLE FST5 (Finland), SIC Radical (Portugal), RTÉ Two (Ireland), BBC America (only aired the first series) and Sundance Channel (United States), yes+ (Israel), I.Sat (Latin America) and Jimmy (Italy). Categoria:Pagine in primo piano